


Finding Warmth

by LuciferaBlack



Category: Polar (2019)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Feelings Realization, One Shot, PTSD related violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Camille is still living in the cabin with Duncan, and she's getting tired of the cold climate. She only seeks physical warmth from Duncan at first, but then their entire relationship heats up.
Relationships: Camille (Polar)/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Finding Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone unfamiliar with this fandom, Polar is a movie on Netflix, starring Mads Mikkelsen and Vanessa Hudgens. Their relationship is extremely complicated in the canon, and platonic, but I ship them anyway. This takes place after the ending. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> See Mads as Duncan Vizla a.k.a. The Black Kaiser on this Tumblr post: https://luciferablacklizzington.tumblr.com/post/638164234762682368
> 
> And a Duncan & Camille pic from the ending:  
> https://cdn.images.express.co.uk/img/dynamic/36/590x/secondary/POLAR-1726349.jpg?r=1549476611832
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Polar (2019) or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Camille still felt cold despite the crackling fireplace in the cabin. She curled up on the couch with a thick blanket over her head. She heard Duncan come back inside from having his bedtime cigarette on the porch.

“How can you stand going out there tonight? The wind is horrible.” Camille said incredulously.

“I wore my coat.” Duncan said plainly.

Camille turned around and looked at Duncan; he shook the snow off his coat and hung it up on the hook, then he kicked his boots off. He glanced at her and got a slightly amused smirk on his face as he noticed how bundled-up she was in the blanket.

“Sit closer to the fire to warm up.” Duncan said, then he walked into the living room and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Camille hesitated for a moment, then she brought her blanket cocoon with her and sat beside him on the floor. She looked at him and studied him for a little while, then she concentrated on the fireplace. She smelled the cigarette smoke on him and it was comforting to her.

“Um…as peaceful as it is here…maybe we could find somewhere else to go soon. Someplace warmer.” Camille said.

Duncan gave her a sidelong glance; luckily, she was on his right side so he could see her. He was used to his eyepatch by now, but it still frustrated him that he could no longer see with both eyes. Camille spoke again.

“And _really_ , it’s not even that peaceful here. I mean, it’s been such a fucking mess. Being here reminds me of how much I hated you, and everything that’s happened. I don’t want to be reminded of that anymore.” Camille said more seriously.

“…Don’t you still hate me?” Duncan asked.

“…Not as much as before.” Camille admitted.

“And you’d want to go somewhere else…with me?” He asked.

“Well, who else would understand everything I’ve been through? It beats travelling alone…” She said.

“Hm.” He responded quietly.

“Plus…I feel like we’ve kind of bonded. I think we might be stuck with each other.” She said.

“…I could live with that. Could you?” He said.

“I think so.” She said.

Duncan nodded subtly.

“I’m going to try and get some sleep.” Duncan said, then he tiredly got up from the floor.

“Okay. Night.” Camille said.

“Goodnight.” Duncan said.

Camille watched Duncan go into the bedroom. She saw his silhouetted figure against the moonlight coming through the window. He took his long-sleeved shirt off, then removed his jeans. Judging by the shape of his silhouette in profile, he hadn’t been wearing underwear; he was apparently naked—and well-endowed. Camille shook her head to herself and stared at the fireplace again.

About an hour later, Camille was tired enough to sleep but she was still cold. She sneaked into the bedroom and gently sat on the bed where Duncan was sleeping. She just laid down when she was suddenly throttled and rolled off the bed; Duncan was on top of her with his hand on her throat. Camille was terrified.

“It’s— _Camille!”_ She squealed in fear, with her vocal chords being squeezed. This was only a warning, a preliminary attack to gain control rather than his full strength. She’d be dead already if he’d attacked with full force. 

Camille almost passed out, but then Duncan’s hand left her throat. He quickly got off her and staggered away.

“Fuck…I’m sorry…fuck. Are you okay?!” Duncan said breathlessly; he was shocked, horrified and ashamed.

“You scared me!” Camille cried.

“I’m _sorry_. Oh god. I shouldn’t be near you, it’s not safe. You’d be better off alone.” Duncan said.

He frantically began searching for his clothes to get dressed and leave.

“Duncan. I don’t want to be alone. Neither do you! I understand. We’ve _both_ got fucking PTSD. Will you stop and listen?!” Camille said, then she stood up.

Duncan finally stopped trying to find his clothes in the dark and just took a breath.

“Please, Duncan. You’re all I have. I don’t want you to leave.” Camille said.

“…It’ll happen again.” Duncan said quietly.

“I know. But I’ll try not to sneak up on you like that again.” She said.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked.

“I’ll have some bruises, and I bumped my head on the floor, but I’ll be okay. I was mostly just scared.” She said.

Duncan didn’t feel any better.

“Fuck.” He said.

Several moments of silence passed.

“Camille, why did you come in here, anyway?” Duncan asked.

“I wanted to sleep next to you.” Camille said.

Duncan sighed heavily.

“It’s not safe.” He said.

“I won’t startle you. I’ll just be sleeping like a lump in the bed.” She argued.

After a very long pause, Duncan spoke.

“Fine. But you have permission to shoot me if I attack you again.” Duncan said.

“If you attack me, I won’t have a chance to grab the gun. Besides, you and I both know I’m not gonna shoot you.” Camille said.

“…This is a very bad idea.” Duncan said.

“Well, I just wanted to feel less lonely. And less cold.” Camille said sullenly.

Duncan sighed again. He silently got into bed and laid back in resignation. Camille hesitated.

“I’m gonna get in now, okay?” She announced loudly.

“Yes. I’m awake, Camille.” He said.

Camille got under the blankets and moved closer to Duncan until she was snuggled against his side. Duncan hadn’t expected Camille to try and cuddle with him. He remained tense. She timidly put her cheek on his shoulder.

“I’m just using you for your body heat.” Camille said.

“Of course.” Duncan said nonchalantly.

“Right.” She said.

“Understood.” He said.

A few awkward minutes passed, and eventually they were both able to relax. Their tiredness took over, especially after all the anxiety surrounding the unintentional attack. They felt drained. Camille was comforted by Duncan’s presence, despite the risk that he’d have a flashback and accidentally hurt her. He was warm and solid, and he smelled good. She listened to his breathing become slow and steady as he fell asleep. The sound lulled her to sleep, too.

Duncan woke up in the middle of the night, craving a cigarette. He became aware of Camille laying against him; he was thankful that he didn’t freak out again and hurt her. Duncan tried to get up without waking Camille, but she put her arm over his chest as she stretched. She sighed.

“Daddy…” She murmured.

Duncan froze and just laid there, pondering the situation. Did she just call him Daddy? She must be dreaming. He felt Camille’s face nuzzle closer to his neck, she sprawled out and put her leg over his midsection. She laid still and seemed to go back to sleep. Duncan was astonished, not to mention embarrassingly aroused. Camille’s leg had brushed against his flaccid member, which was rapidly becoming erect. He was naked and she was just wearing one of his sweaters with panties underneath. Duncan was mentally cursing his erection as it was now touching the back of her thigh. He was willing Camille not to wake up and notice. Thankfully, her leg went up higher instead, away from his hard cock. However, the next moment, Camille made a quiet moaning sound and pressed her crotch against his side. Judging by her breathing and her unusual behaviour, she was having vivid dreams and a fitful sleep.

Duncan tried to ignore Camille and go back to sleep, but it was difficult, since she was laying half on top of him and making the occasional soft moan. After a long while, Duncan felt Camille change positions so that she was laying on her other side, with her back against him. He was able to relax once again and get some more sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Camille woke up in the morning feeling toasty warm for a change; in fact, she was almost too hot. She realized Duncan was spooning her from behind. She recalled that he was naked, and she warmed up even more. Camille’s cheeks flushed, but she also felt a surge of warmth and arousal in her lower abdomen. She didn’t dare move in case she triggered another violent reaction. She had to admit that it felt good to be against him like this. And suddenly it felt even better when Duncan’s morning erection was noticeably growing and pressing against her butt. She could feel herself becoming wet as her body responded to him. Camille desperately wanted to feel Duncan between her legs; she subtly pressed her butt against him, wishing for more stimulation.

Duncan awoke with a start and he discovered he was spooning Camille, with a raging hard-on against her butt. He pulled away.

“Fuck.” Duncan muttered as he got out of bed.

Camille pretended she was asleep. She didn’t know if she should feel insulted or not. Maybe Duncan was just embarrassed, or maybe he was cursing because he wanted to do something with her but he knew it was a bad idea. Their relationship was complicated, to say the least. Camille kept her eyes closed, but she listened intently to the rustling sounds of Duncan throwing clothes on. He grabbed his coat and then she heard the cabin door; the clicking of his lighter came next. Camille turned onto her back and stretched. She noticed the wet spot in her panties and she was reminded of how aroused she was. Camille knew she really shouldn’t feel this way about the deadly, notorious Black Kaiser; the man who killed her whole family. Why did she have to feel like this about him, of all people? Camille supposed it was because he saved her life recently…and he was physically attractive…and he was her protector now. She sighed and got out of bed.

Camille poured their coffee as Duncan came back inside.

“Hi…how did you sleep?” Camille said.

“Like shit.” Duncan said.

“Oh. I slept okay.” She said.

“You were all over the place. You ended up laying on me. And you seemed to call me ‘Daddy’.” He said.

Camille blushed.

“Oh. Wow. Uh…I don’t remember that.” She said, with her eyes wide.

“Did you dream about your father?” He asked guiltily.

“No, not that I can recall.” She said, flustered.

“Hm. Strange.” He said, finally taking his coat off and hanging it up.

“Maybe it was about you. You’re kind of like a father figure to me.” She said.

Camille noticed that Duncan looked at her in surprise.

Duncan felt even worse about what happened this morning. The poor girl thought of him as a father figure, and there he was spooning her, naked, with an erection. He was a terrible person.

“But like…not in a literal kind of way. It’s just that you’re older than me, and you protect me. Obviously, if you were like an _actual_ dad to me, I wouldn’t have slept in the same bed with you while you were naked. I probably wouldn’t have ended up on top of you or whatever, either. Just so you know. I’m screwed up but I’m not _that_ screwed up.” Camille rambled.

Duncan was intrigued; he stared at her, attempting to decipher what she was trying to say.

“Um…here’s your coffee, Duncan.” Camille said, placing the mug on the table.

“Thank you.” Duncan said.

“You’re welcome.” She said.

Duncan blew on the hot black coffee before taking a sip. He continued watching Camille as she worked on peeling an orange. She sensed him staring at her, and she looked up from the orange. She smiled slightly and went back to concentrating on ridding the fruit of its tough rind.

“Do you want some?” Camille asked as she finished peeling the orange.

“Sure, if you don’t mind sharing.” Duncan said.

“Of course I don’t mind sharing. You’re silly sometimes.” She said amusedly, then she surprised him by holding a section of the orange in front of his lips.

Duncan gently put his mouth over the whole piece, including the tips of her fingers. Camille got a shy look on her face, and she chuckled slightly as she took her hand away.

“Your moustache tickles.” Camille said.

Duncan smiled briefly. His thoughts went to using his moustache to tickle Camille all over her body. He tried to push those thoughts away; the young lady surely wouldn’t want that. Camille was suddenly holding another piece of orange at his lips, with an amused expression on her face. She wanted him to do it again. Duncan did the same as last time, and Camille giggled delightedly, which he’d never heard her do before. His heart swelled, and he smiled warmly at her.

“You like feeding me?” Duncan said playfully.

“Yeah, I do.” Camille said humorously.

“Well, thanks for breakfast,” He said, then he gave her a kiss on the cheek, “I’m going to take a shower.”

Camille was dazed by the unexpected kiss on her cheek. Before she could even figure out how to respond, Duncan was in the bathroom. He left the door open, she realized, as the shower sounded louder than usual. Camille walked into the hallway and saw the light from the bathroom; after several moments, she began to see steam. Did Duncan leave the door open as some kind of hint? An invitation? She was frozen to the spot, transfixed and wondering what to do. Camille found herself stepping closer and pausing at the doorway to the bathroom. She saw Duncan’s clothes in a pile on the floor, and his eyepatch on the vanity countertop. She gazed at his naked body while he stood there letting the water spray his face. His face was under the shower head, plus his bad eye was on the side facing her, so he couldn’t see her. Camille guiltily watched Duncan lather up his chest with a bar of soap. The lather slowly moved down his body, and her eyes followed it. She stared lustfully at his manhood, but then she felt like a creep for spying on him, so she quickly walked away. Duncan heard footsteps, so he turned and looked at the doorway; Camille had chickened out, but that was okay. He just figured he’d leave the door open in case she wanted to join him. Maybe another time…

Throughout the rest of the day, Duncan read books while Camille drew pictures in her sketchbook. Duncan gave Camille money to pay the grocery delivery person when they had supplies delivered to the cabin. At night, Camille was once again working on a drawing while sitting in front of the fireplace. Duncan was curious about what she’d been engrossed in all day, so he peeked over her shoulder. It was a very lifelike, accurate pencil portrait of him. Camille looked up at him.

“Do you like it?” She asked.

“You’re very talented, but it feels like I’m looking in the mirror. I don’t necessarily enjoy doing that.” He said.

“Oh, okay. I’ll keep it for myself, then.” She said, affectionately hugging the sketchbook to her chest.

Duncan smiled slightly at the cute gesture.

“Sounds good. Now, how about we go to bed together…so that you don’t startle me later, when you want to sneak into my bed for warmth.” He said.

“…Okay.” She said; she was a little disappointed when she realized he wasn’t hitting on her.

Camille put her sketchbook and pencil on the coffee table, then Duncan offered his hand; she took it and he effortlessly pulled her up from the floor. She followed him into the bedroom and took her jeans off, leaving her in her favourite oversized sweater that belonged to Duncan. He’d given it to her to stave off chills when he was helping her recover from the withdrawal symptoms imposed on her by Duncan’s enemies. She carefully got into bed, making sure not to flash Duncan; she wasn’t wearing panties this time. The lamp was on, so as Camille got under the blankets, she watched Duncan strip down to his boxer briefs. He sat on the bed.

“You’re not naked this time.” Camille noted.

“No. Should I be?” Duncan said amusedly.

“It’s up to you.” She said embarrassedly.

“Well…to be honest, I’d rather sleep naked.” He said.

“You can sleep naked.” She said.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes!” She said a little too enthusiastically.

Duncan smirked and pulled his underwear down. Camille felt hot and bothered already, just from one glimpse. She averted her gaze and laid down to get comfy.

“You were naked last night, and it didn’t bother me.” Camille said.

“Hm.” Duncan responded in acknowledgement.

“I’m half-naked.” She blurted out.

"Oh?” He said in surprise.

“Yeah.” She said awkwardly, then they went silent again.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Camille added.

“Not at all.” Duncan said.

Camille moved closer and put her hand on Duncan’s chest; she couldn’t resist running her fingers through his chest hair. She giggled amusedly.

“I like your hairy chest. Does it help you keep warm in this climate?” Camille said playfully.

Duncan quietly chuckled, and he turned his face towards her; he had to turn even further to see her with his good eye.

“I think it helps a little.” He said lightheartedly.

“Do you want me to lay on your other side so you can see me better?” She asked.

“…Do you _want_ me to see you better?” He asked, unsure of what she was suggesting.

“Yes…I like when you look at me.” She said softly.

Duncan turned onto his side and put his hand on Camille’s waist. She felt small in his hand. Duncan studied her face closely, then he felt her petite fingers interlace with his; she timidly coaxed his hand down to her hip. She moved his hand up under the hem of the sweater so he could feel her bare hip.

“Camille…Tell me what you want me to do.” Duncan said gently.

“…I…want you to kiss me.” Camille said shyly.

Camille tried to gauge Duncan’s reaction, but his expression remained neutral. Her heart skipped a beat when he leaned down and kissed her; she eagerly returned his kiss while his hand massaged her hip. It felt so good, she moaned quietly and put her hand on his cheek to caress his silvery stubble. It was rough and it tickled her hand, which she loved. Camille took Duncan’s hand and put it between her thighs.

“Touch me here, Daddy…” Camille purred.

Duncan was astonished, but he recovered from the shock quickly as he felt the young woman’s warm intimate flesh. He began pressing in little circles, and up and down, stimulating her clit. She breathed shakily and her cheeks flushed as he watched her face.

“You like that?” Duncan asked breathily.

“Oh god… _yes_ …” Camille said weakly.

Duncan kissed her again while continuing to pleasure her with his fingers. Camille rolled onto her back and spread her legs wide, so Duncan very gently moved his fingers down and nudged her inner lips, dipping into her wetness.

“You’re so young and innocent. Have you had sex before?” Duncan asked.

“Yeah, but only with guys my age…Not with a _real_ man like you…” Camille said.

“Hmm. Would you like me to fix that?” He said seductively.

“Yes. Please.” She said, grinding against his fingertips.

Camille reached beside her, trailed the back of her hand down Duncan’s abdomen and grasped his hard cock. It felt huge in her hand, and she became nervous yet excited about how it would feel inside her. She slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft, and he sighed in pleasure. Camille pumped Duncan’s cock just under the sensitive head, and he groaned.

“Is that good, Daddy?” Camille asked coyly.

“Mmm. Yes, baby…” Duncan said, resting his forehead against hers.

Duncan gently slid his middle finger into Camille’s warm wetness; her snug walls opened for his finger, and she moaned pleasurably.

“You’re very wet for Daddy.” He said, playing along with her fantasy.

“Ohhh my god…” She moaned lustfully.

Duncan was pleasantly surprised by how much that turned Camille on. He moaned and nuzzled into her neck to kiss her there. Camille was distracted by Duncan’s kisses, and the movements of his finger inside her, but then she gently caressed the head of his cock, going over the tip with her thumb. She felt his slippery pre-cum, and she became desperately horny as she spread it around his tip.

“Mm…I wanna feel your cock inside me…Now…” Camille implored as she writhed.

“Okay, baby…Daddy will give it to you.” Duncan rumbled; he gently withdrew his finger and got on top of her.

Camille was in disbelief as she looked up at Duncan; he was muscular, grey-haired, with scars all over and an eyepatch. Like some kind of sexy pirate character. She didn’t expect to fall for a man like this, especially because he’d been her sworn enemy since she was a child. It was a little overwhelming at first, but she wanted him too much to change her mind. She pulled him closer, so he put more weight on her and pressed his hard shaft against her. Camille was close to climaxing already as they humped each other.

Duncan groaned quietly as he rubbed against Camille’s soft delicate flesh. Their dry humping became slippery as she coated him with her wetness, and it was almost too much for him to bear. Clearly it was almost too much for her, too; she trembled and tried to catch her breath. Camille whimpered and tensed up as orgasmed. Duncan was immensely gratified as he watched the young woman in the throes of pleasure beneath him. He adored the way she shyly opened her eyes afterwards, almost too shy to make eye contact with him.

“Good girl. It felt good, hm?” Duncan said approvingly.

“ _Yes!”_ She breathed.

Camille shuddered from the oversensitivity of her clit as Duncan rocked back and forth, pressing on the hard bundle of nerves.

“D-Duncan!” She mewled, almost scolding him.

“Call me Daddy, and I’ll stop.” He said deviously.

“Daddy…” She purred.

Camille felt Duncan’s tip line up with her entrance, and he kissed her. She reached up and put her fingers into his hair, playfully tousling it while they kissed passionately. He entered her, stealing her breath for a moment. Camille got more relaxed and aroused as she felt Duncan gently moving in and out, going a bit deeper each time. Her walls stretched to accommodate him, easing his movements. Duncan gave a low moan as he filled her completely, and he petted the side of her head. Camille was grateful for the pause just then, so that she could adjust to his size.

Duncan was gentle with Camille. He started with very slow thrusting; she became wetter, and she whimpered and tried to grind her hips to quicken the pace. He thrust faster to meet her need. Duncan was enthralled with the sweet little whimpers she was making. Camille felt Duncan pressing and rubbing against her walls, including her g-spot, and she started quivering from the blissful sensations. She ran her nails over his back. She felt his hair tickling her face as he leaned closer, then his stubbly cheek brushed against the side of her face. Duncan’s moustache tickled Camille’s ear.

“Want me to go harder?” Duncan said in her ear.

“Yes, harder…” Camille said breathily.

Duncan thrust faster and more roughly, so she reached up and braced herself against the headboard.

“Oh! Daddy!” She mewled loudly.

Duncan groaned in response and kept up the quick rhythm until Camille was panting. She was tightening on him, pumping his cock even more firmly. Her slick walls tugged at him with each thrust.

“Come in me…” Camille begged breathlessly.

Duncan was about to come, so he didn’t argue.

Camille was on the brink as she focused on the feel of Duncan’s cock gliding against her walls. It felt like her wetness was mixing with Duncan’s pre-cum, and the sensation pushed her over the edge. She tensed up and let out a loud moan as she reached her orgasm. A few more rough thrusts, and Duncan almost slumped on top of Camille. He groaned with the intense pleasure and he spurted repeatedly into her as he came. He felt Camille shiver beneath him, and she gasped as she experienced another wave of orgasmic pleasure. Duncan put his fingers into her hair and caressed her head; he kissed her cheek, then her lips. He looked at Camille, and she was grinning. She was radiant and happy for the first time. She giggled incredulously at what they’d just done.

“I can’t believe we just did that. But it was amazing.” Camille said giddily.

Duncan smiled warmly, making Camille fall for him even harder. She reached up and gently caressed his face, exploring his handsome features, the scar on his cheek, the strap of his black eyepatch. Camille wrapped her legs around Duncan to keep him on top of her, inside her, for a while longer.

“I don’t know how you could possibly want me, Camille, but…I’m yours. Anything you want or need, I’ll give it to you.” Duncan said quietly.

Camille smiled coyly.

“How could I _not_ want you, Daddy?” She purred affectionately, “I’m yours, too.”

Duncan placed kisses all over her face. He was remarkably softhearted and cuddly when he was with her.

“So, does that mean you’ll look at travel brochures with me tomorrow? I saw some at the store.” Duncan said.

Camille smirked adoringly.

“It does. But…we could just look at them on my phone.” She said.

“I prefer paper. Besides, I only have one eye. Your screen will be ridiculously hard to see.” He said lightheartedly.

“Okay, Daddy. We’ll go to the store tomorrow and get paper brochures.” She said indulgently.

“Great. Thanks. I look forward to it.” He said, then he kissed her and she finally released him from her embrace.

Duncan laid down beside Camille; he pulled the blankets up and then wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

“Goodnight, baby.” Duncan said.

“Night, Daddy.” Camille said, rubbing his forearm.

Camille smiled happily when she felt Duncan kiss her on the head.

**The End**


End file.
